


Our Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Miles x Reader - Relationship
Series: Letters from the Dead [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Our Girl

ensen walked in first, followed by Miles, and Hayley. You were asleep on your side, hooked up to monitors, IVs, and it killed him to see his little girl like this. “Oh, sweetheart.” He sighed, shaking his head as he ran his hand over his slight scruff.

Swallowing, Miles’ eyes went from you, to your stomach, to everything attached to you. He should have been by your side this whole time, but he’d been burying himself with work and school. His heart sank as he remembered your texts about not knowing if both babies would make it. The words kept playing over and over in his head.

Hayley watched her older brother move to sit on the side of your bed by your legs. His eyes were downcast, and she idly wondered if he’d cry. Biting her lip, she nudged Jensen lightly and motioned to the door.

With a sigh, Jensen walked out with Hayley, gently shutting the door. “Should I leave him with her?” He asked, worried. Anything to protect you from getting hurt again. Or more. He wanted to rush over and shield you from everything.

“They need to talk.” Hayley reminded him. “And having her father looming over them won’t help.” It felt weird being the voice of reason. “However, you can join me in the gift shop so you can help me pay for something. It’s not like I have a job. Or money.”

He chuckled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll have to get you back for school.”

“Bingo.” She agreed. “At least Miles can go online.” That was a small gift, although she doubted that Miles would be able to concentrate on it right now anyway.

Jensen nodded. “Alright. Let’s go get her a gift.” He ran his hand through his short hair, still processing the past few months. Now he was terrified about information about that party leaking. It would make your life even harder than it already was.

* * *

Miles has been sitting quietly by your side for about twenty minutes when you opened your eyes. “Hey.” You yawned, giving him a small smile, even if it was slightly awkward.

He looked over at you and you saw the pain in his eyes. “Hey.” He replied. “I’m so sorry, babe.” He choked out.

“I know.” You sighed. “And I’m still upset.” Just because he said he was sorry, didn’t get him off the hook. “Do you have any idea what it feels like being alone, worried about losing your kids, and thinking that your boyfriend is leaving you?”

“No.” Miles told you honestly. “I wish I hadn’t been so in my head that I’d made you feel like that.”

Licking your lips, you shifted slightly, giving him some more room. “How long are you staying?”

He shrugged. “As long as I can. I do have two jobs, though.” You nodded, knowing he was working to be able to move closer. “I’ll make sure to read my texts, though, I promise.” He assured you.

“Thank you.” That would help you relax just a bit. Knowing that he wasn’t ignoring you would be nice.

Minutes ticked by before he spoke again. “I told your dad the truth.” He said quietly, his eyes on the floor. You stiffened at that. “About the party.”

“What?!” You gasped, panicked. “Why?”

“I had to!” He defended himself. “I want the kids to be mine, but what happens if they come out and they are very clearly not mine?”

Your heart sank, knowing he had a point. “Oh.” What else could you say?

“I want to be there either way, but you think that he wouldn’t figure things out? He’s smart, babe.” Miles looked over to you. “He was furious that no one reported it, but I explained why you didn’t want to.” He added.

“Thanks.” You said softly. At least there was that?

Hearing a knock on your door, you looked over to see your dad, and flowers. You assumed that they were being carried by Hayley, judging by the legs you saw. “Hey, there, sweetheart.” Your dad smiled at you. “Hey, Miles, can I talk to Y/N/N for a second?” He asked, worrying you.

“Yeah, of course.” Leaning over, he kissed your forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. Can I get you anything?” You gave him a sad smile and shook your head. “Okay.” He sighed and stood up straight before making his way towards the door. “I’m trying.” He said under his breath as he passed Jensen.

As he moved, Hayley set the flowers down on your side table. “Here you go.” She handed you a little bunny. “I’ll be right outside.”

“Thanks.” You smiled at her, finally feeling less alone.

Jensen set on the side of your bed as the siblings stepped into the hall, quietly shutting the door behind them. “So, Miles….” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “H-he told me about the party.” His chest clenched as he fought back tears.

Sniffing, you shook your head. “I-I don’t wanna talk about it.” You told him.

His green eyes looked over at you, both of you with wet cheeks. “You can’t hold all that in.” It would eat at you. “Is that why you’ve been so distant, and locking yourself in your room? I thought that you were ashamed of being pregnant or something. But…you’re dealing with that…” He let the thought hang in the air as you broke, sobbing. You put your hands over your face, hiding from his view.

_Our girl’s a fighter, Jensen. She will stand up for what she believes in, she will stand her ground, and she will defend herself. It would take one hell of a situation to make her back down. I’d like to think there’s nothing that she can’t stand against, but she’s human. I wish I could always protect her from this world, from the cruel words of others, and the pain that comes with a full life._

_She’ll make it, that much I know. Our girl is tough. She’s a fighter._


End file.
